Suicidal Orphan
by Phil From Produce
Summary: An orphaned 11 year old boy escapes his orphanage and causes havoc in Magix. Will any winx girl or Specialist be able to take him down? A oneshot. Contains Gratuitous Swearing Bloom X skye


Title: Suicidal Orphan

Summary: A oneshot. An 11 year old orphan runs away from his orphanage. He suffers from mental problems and psychological

problems that make him suicidal and angry. Will any heroic boy or fairy be able to handle this boy?

Rated: M for Mature (Gratuitous Strong Language, Violence)

Disclaimer: I turned 18 on june 19th and the winx club turned 4 on june 19th in north america.

--

Diego hid in the bushes, crying.

only 10 minutes ago, he'd climbed the fences to escape Happy daze orphanage. 2 guards nearly had grabbed him. it was his first time

escaping from the orphanage.

3 months before, his parents were killed in a car crash. 11 year old diego couldn't take it. he was brought to the hospital

and observed. the death of his parents caused some mental problems in his brain. no mother, no father, no one,

almost immediately, he was brought to the Happy daze orphanage. But what good is an orphanage as if you're

just another kid?

Diego was never beat up by a fellow orphan, but many times, he was denied food, love, and priveleges. he had enough.

That horrid day was his last in the orphanage.

--

"Skye, Riven, Brandon, Timmy, i've called you forward cause you're my best students." said saladin

"What's the bu'ness?" asked Brandon

"The happy Daze orphanage is calling for the help of some heroic boys and fairies to go and find and bring back this orphan named

Diego Rodriegez. He's an 11 year old boy with serious mental problems...and we're talking serious." said Saladin

"Wasn't he the boy orphaned thanks to that drunk?" asked Riven

"couldn't be more right, riven...this kid developed serious Suicidal thoughts since his parents died." said Saladin

"He's in my boat." said Riven

"Yeah, but he's loose, and dangerous. he might be willing to harm someone. the police are asking for help on this one." said Saladin

"So we're all going?" asked Timmy

"Not all...those who want to go, get to go." said Saladin

"Well, i might be able to talk some sense into the kid...let me go." said Riven

"I'll come with you." said Skye

"I've got some homework i need to get done." said timmy

"I'll give you a hand with it, tim." said Brandon

the conversation was jolted aside by a phone call.

"yes?" asked Saladin, picking up the phone

Saladin heard the voice.

"Ok, i'll send my men over." said Saladin, hanging up the phone

"What is it?" asked skye

"Faragonda. Flora and Bloom have agreed to come and help." Said Saladin

"Sweet." said Skye

"Well, i'm sending you over to alfea...you'll be given a more complex briefing there." said Saladin

--

Meanwhile, A cop was busy eating donuts in a local Jim Mortons, while Diego sneaked in.

"Hey sir, can you spare a buck?" asked Diego

"no. go find your own dollar!" said the cop

Diego grabbed the cop's gun and jerked back before the cop could make a move.

"Give me a fucking Dollar!" yelled diego

The whole coffee shop was up in arms

the cop got up. as he did, diego pulled the trigger, hitting the cop in the shoulder.

"I asked for a fuckin' dollar, pig...what did i get? Total Pig shit" yelled diego

"Son, put the gun down." said the cop

"Fuck you." said diego, running away

--

Skye and riven reached Alfea. they were greeted by flora and bloom.

"Hey skye." said bloom

"You chose to go and bring the kid home?" asked Skye

"I sure did." said Bloom

Riven looked over at bloom.

"Ok, enough with the mushy stuff...where's faragonda?" asked Riven

"She's waiting over by that squad car." said Flora

The whole group walked over to the squad car. a police officer was waiting.

"So, here's the details, You're going to try and take 11 year old Diego Rodriegez into custody." said the cop

"Thats it?" asked riven

"Not yet...we just recieved a report. A boy with a matching description just injured an officer at the local jim mortons...he's on the run." said

the cop

"Well, let's move." said Skye

"I agree with skye, we need to get there pronto to track this kid." said Riven

--

The cop drove the squad car. Riven sat in the front, holding a shotgun.

Bloom sat on the left side, behind riven, skye was beside her in the middle, while flora sat on the right, behind the cop.

"So, we're going to jim mortons to start the tracking?" asked Bloom

"Actually, Faragonda had a better plan...Riven and flora would get out at the corner of Gilligan and Jonas, because we

recently got a report of a kid there holding a gun." said the cop

"How recent is recent?" asked Riven

"About 2 minutes ago." said the cop

"Well, speed up man! i want to bring this kid down." said Riven

"Why so quickly, riven?" asked the cop

"well, because...because i know what this kid's going through." said Riven

"You do?" asked the cop

"When i was 3, my mom sold me away...i had no one...even worse, i wasn't at an orphanage where they gave me a roof over my

head and all that fancy stuff...it was a gyspy caravan. i want to try and convince this kid before he kills anyone." said Riven

"What if he kills you?" asked Skye

"Yeah, what if?" asked the cop

"You can tell musa i died doing what i wanted to do." said riven

--

About 5 minutes later, riven and flora got out of the squad car at the corner of Gilligan and Jonas.

the cop car drove off.

about a minute later. A bullet grazed skye's arm.

"Ahhh! damn it!" yelled skye, holding his wounded arm.

"Skye! are you ok?" asked Bloom

"This is unit 25, one of the subjects has been shot, stand by with that ambulance at jimmys, ok?" asked the cop

"it's just a flesh wound...shit it hurts." said Skye

"here, let me clean it." said Bloom, doing a small magical spell, stopping the bleeding.

"Now just hold the wound until the meds arrive." said Bloom

"Yeah...thanks bloom...i'd have no idea where i'd be without you." said skye

--

Riven and flora heard the gunshot. they followed the Squad car down the road. about 500 metres in, Riven nearly was hit with a

shot. it nearly hit flora, only missing by 2 inches.

"Get down." said Riven, pulling out his Tactical 12 gauge, and firing back.

"Stop firing!" yelled the voice

"Why the hell were you shooting at me!" yelled Riven

"Calm down, calm down!" yelled Flora

"shut the hell up, bitch!" yelled the voice

"Hey! you don't talk to girls like that, bud!" yelled riven

"Just shut the hell up or i'll kill both of you!" yelled the voice

"put the gun down! i'll come out unarmed, if you come out unarmed." said Riven

"Fuck you!" yelled the voice

"Boys, boys, calm down!" said Flora

"sorry flora, but i need to keep him talking..."

Just then, Riven was nearly hit again by a bullet, but this time, it grazed flora's bare arm.

"Ahh!" yelled flora

"you son of a bitch! i told you to put the gun down!" yelled riven

"I warned you! i'll kill you both!" yelled the voice

"I'll return fire if you shoot another round." said Riven

The voice then revealed itself to be the 11 year old boy, running into the nearby woods. riven took aim with his shotgun, and fired

at the boy's legs.

but the shotgun rounds hit a tree that was in the way.

"Damn it! Flora, are you okay?" asked Riven

"Yes...it just got a little bit of my arm." said Flora

Riven pulled out a cast cloth.

"Here, stop the bleeding, i'm going to get that boy." said riven

"Please riven, don't be too hard on him." asked flora

"What am i supposed to do? let him shoot me in the head?" asked Riven

"No." said Flora

"Thats what i intend to do...really...just watch." said riven

--

Diego Ran into the forest. He jumped bushes, scared for his own life.

He then tripped over a stump, cutting his leg open.

"ahhh! Damn!" he yelled out

Just then, Riven was holding a shotgun at the boy's back.

"get up, boy." said Riven

"kill me...you've got me...kill me." said diego

"No...you're coming with me." said Riven

"Never!" yelled diego, pointing his gun at riven.

But riven threw his shotgun aside and ripped the pistol from diego's Hand, and Took diego down.

"Now, we're going to do this the right way." said Riven

"No! don't bring me to the fuckin' orphanage!" yelled Diego

"Why? You'll be killed out here if you keep up what you're doing!" said Riven

"Thats what i fuckin' want!" yelled Diego

"Why? Why the hell do you want to die?" asked Riven

"So i can go live with my parents again, Damn it! i miss them!" yelled Diego

"Do you think we all miss our parents? i've missed my parents for 15 years, goddamnit!" yelled Riven

"You've grown in it...You've fuckin' grown into it..." Diego started to cry

Riven got up, and let diego move.

"My fuckin' parents were killed by a drunk...why the fuck did he do that! what did my parents do?" asked Diego

"Nothing." said Riven

"What? why do you care?" asked Diego

"Man, i've lived 15 years asking why my mom sold me away...i never will get it answered." said Riven

"Just let me die." said Diego

Riven stood there for a moment. then he picked up the pistol. he pulled out the clip and threw into the brush.

"There's still one left in the chamber. either you can kill me and keep running with my shotgun, or you can kill yourself and i'll say i

didn't reach you." said Riven

Riven passed the gun to diego. diego stood there, still in tears.

"Thank you." said diego.

Diego then pointed the gun at his temple, and pulled the trigger, Delivering a 9 millimetre bullet through his head.

the 11 year old fell over, and lay there, dead.

--

Riven stood there, holding the shotgun he nearly killed the boy with. he could have just dragged diego back to the orphanage

to suffer many more months of suffering, but in the end, realized what he did was for the best. it was a mercy suicide.

Riven walked back to the spot where flora was waiting. Flora stood up, holding her arm.

"What happened?" she asked

"The boy shot himself in the head. i wasn't there in time." said riven

--

The End


End file.
